Rendez-vous secret
by Justwritten7
Summary: Petite histoire qui pourrait se trouver dans la continuité de "Un simple rendez-vous" mais qui peut se lire indépendamment. Parce que Reid a changé et que la saison 11 est pleine de promesses quand à son avenir, notamment amoureux. Venez lire s'il vous plaît, me donner votre avis! La série et l'univers d'esprits criminels ne m'appartiennent pas.


Dans les locaux du BAU

« L'affaire a été épuisante, rentrez-tous chez vous et reposez-vous »ordonna Hotch en regardant chaque membre de son équipe.

Ils s'étaient assis à leurs bureaux, rangeant leurs affaires d'un air las. Ils avaient pu sauver le petit…Cette fois-ci l'histoire ne finissait pas trop mal…

Kate fut la première à approuver avant d'attraper son sac et son manteau. JJ somnolait à moitié sur l'épaule de Reid. Morgan s'étira presque inconsciemment.

Chacun se mit en mouvement. Il ne fallait pas le leur demander deux fois.

« Et bon boulot, merci à tous » termina Hotch sur un ton plus apaisant qui laissait transparaître sa fierté envers les membres de son équipe.

Rossi rattrapa son ami alors que celui-ci rejoignait son bureau pour lui proposer un verre avant de rentrer. Jack était chez sa tante et Beth chez une amie. Rien ne l'empêchait de rester un moment pour discuter.

Le reste de l'équipe venait d'atteindre les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Qui est partant pour un mojito ? Je connais un bar super, où le barman est tellement sexy quand il secoue son… » Fit Pénélope en extase et qui avait un air rêveur.

« Merci Garcia je crois qu'on a compris ! Mais Henry a eu sa première sortie d'école et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui » répondit JJ mi- amusée, mi -fatiguée.

« Princesse, je t'accompagne ! » répondit Morgan en ayant pitié de son regard déçu.

En disant cela, il l'avait enlacé.

« Merci mon prince en chocolat tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage ! Kate tu viens avec nous, ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation ! » Continua de s'agiter la jeune femme en prenant le bras de Kate d'un côté et celui de Morgan de l'autre.

Kate posa un regard entre supplication et amusement vers JJ qui lui offrit son sourire de « et oui on n'échappe pas à Garcia si facilement ! ». Elle, elle avait le seul argument qui vaille aux yeux de la jeune informaticienne : Henry, le filleul de Pénélope, la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Demandé comme ça, je crois que je ne peux refuser ! »lui répondit Kate d'un air moqueur.

« Et toi beau gosse, tu viens ? »demanda Morgan en regardant Reid resté silencieux jusque- là, mais avec le téléphone à l'oreille.

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai autre chose de prévu »leur répondit-il simplement, faisant hausser un sourcil à Morgan.

En leur faisant un bref signe de la main, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

« Et bien ça alors, notre petit génie fait des mystères ! » s'exclama Morgan en regardant le reste de ses collègues.

Il n'était absolument pas vexé par la réponse du jeune homme, il était même plutôt heureux de le voir ainsi. Il avait eu son lot de souffrances, et son ami, son petit frère méritait mieux, il méritait le bonheur. Le reste de l'équipe se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit, même Kate qui le connaissait depuis moins de temps. Ils avaient tous les deux accroché dès leur première rencontre dans l'ascenseur. Il s'était même confié à elle, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faîte aussi spontanément il y a quelques années. Reid avait changé, comme chaque membre de l'équipe.

Il franchit les dernières marches du métro avec légèreté. Un léger sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres. Il marchait avec une assurance que lui-même ne soupçonnait pas mais qui était très attirante.

La jeune femme qui l'attendait devant le café le ressentit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait dû se rhabiller rapidement quand il l'avait appelé lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait (elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle était en pyjama devant un film romantique) et plonger dans le froid mais une chose était sûre. Oui lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard tendre du jeune homme, elle se dit que ça en valait clairement la peine.


End file.
